1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns synthetic nitrogen-containing organic polymers, more particularly random copolymers of ethylene and vinylamine.
2. The Prior Art
Gless et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,826 and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 5996 (1976), report the preparation of vinylacetamide, its polymerization to poly(vinylacetamide), and subsequent conversion to homopolymeric poly(vinylamine). Wingard et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 040,359, disclose copolymers of styrene with vinylacetamide and vinylamine, while Bayer's British Pat. No. 1,158,539 (1969) shows vinylamide polymers including copolymers of vinylacetamide and vinylformamide with ethylene. There appear to be no teachings of a copolymer of ethylene with vinylamine.